prettycureforlifes_fandom_of_precure_series_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sugarless x Friend
'''Sugarless x Friend '''is a song by NonSugar, a band from PriPara. It is sung by Non Manaka, Chiri Tsukikawa, and Pepper Taiyou. It is the second Vocaloid cover, but considered the last. Lyrics Japanese (kanji) 甘くなるのはこれから！（イェー！） ぐぐぐっとフィーリング！（GOOD！） ちょちょちょうきになったら！（チョキ！） パパパッと花開く乙女ハート！（ハーイ！） 胸がなんだか（パン） お腹すいたみたい！（グー！） きゅんきゅんきゅんでねひょっとしてLOVE（ピース！） だってやっぱり可愛いって言われたくなるんだもん 誰がNo,１!（Wｈo　Wｈo） 真剣しょーぶ!（Wｈo　Wｈo） GIRLS皆がライバル！ Hey！Hey!C,mo!Say!Say!Do!Do! 個性でポン！Popping　up! Hey！Hey!C,mo!Say!Say!Do!Do! じゃんけんポン！ 絶対勝ちたい！ってきっとみんな思ってる！ ピリピリって（グー）しちゃう（チョキ）お・と・し・（パー）ご・ろ（あいまいみー！） NoN！NoN！きっちりペッパーAll　right!(オーライ！） いつまにかなんか仲良し！（ウィーアーフレンズ！） 絶対負けたくないって頑張ってる 駆け引き（グー）綱引き（チョキ）しちゃう（パー）けど（あいまいみー！） 競い合うのだってフレンドシップ（オーライ） いろんな色のフラワー集まっちゃえば(Cute!) 花束！（イェイ！） 可愛くなれたって思うのは 恋に恋しちゃうお・と・し・ご・ろ 憧れだってモチベーションです！ 女の子はみんなライバル！(Go！Go！Go！) 絶対勝ちたい！ってきっとみんなおもってる ピリピリってしちゃう お・と・し・ご・ろ Non！Non！キッチリね！ ペッパAll Right！ なんだかんだでナンカなかよし！(We're Friends) 絶対負けられないっておもってる だからがんばっちゃうお・と・し・ご・ろ ともだちになったって ジャンケンポン！ みんなでイいろんな色で咲くから、あつまっちゃえば Cute！花束！！ 『好き』って最初はシュガーレス！Non sweet 甘くなるのはこれから！ それってトーゼン！ みんなでイッセーに 最初はグー！(のん！) 最初はグー！(ちり！) 最初はグー！(ペッパー！) ジャンケンポン！(ポン！) Japanese (romaji) Amaku naru no wa korekara(i~e) Gu gu gutto fīringu ( gū ) Cho cho chō ki ni nattara ( choki ) Papa patto hanahiraku no otome hāto ( hāi ) Mune ga nandaka ( pā ) Onaka suita mitai ( gū ) Kyun kyun kyun kyuntte nē kore hyotto shite LOVE( pīsu ) Datte yappari kawaī tte iwaretaku naru ndamon Dare ga No . 1？( Who Who ) Shinke shoubu ( Who Who ) Gāruzu minna ga raibaru Hey! Hey! Come on! Say! Say! Do! Do! Kosei de pon!Popping up! Hey! Hey! Come on! Say! Say! Do! Do! Jan ken pon！ Zettai kachitai tte kitto minna omotteru ( tōzen ) Piripiri tte ( gū ) shichau ( choki ) O to shi ( pā ) go ro ( I MYME ) Non!Non! Kitchiri ne peppa All Right ( All Right ) Itsu no manika nanka nakayoshi ( We are friends ) Zettai maketakunai tte ganbatteru ( ōesu ) Kakehiki (gū) tsunahiki (choki) Shichau ( pā ) kedo ( I MYME ) Kisoiau no datte furendoshippu ( All Right ) Iron'na iro no furawā Atsumacchaeba (Cute) hanataba ( Yeah ) Suki tte saisho wa shugā resu ( Non Sweet) Amaku naru no wa korekara！(YES) Papa pāfekuto na dansu ( pā ) Cho cho chō sutekina kōde ( choki ) Gu gu gutto kuru uta de muchū ni nattene ( guddo ) Chōten mezashite ( chekera ) Mētā furikiccha e ( gugutu to ) Nerattara Get! da ei ei i ai ō ！ ( haitacchi ) Acchi muiteru hima nante nai hodo icchi zu de Go Dare ga No .1 ？( Who Who) Ai kōde shobu ( Who Who ) Tsuna takaku tatte ī Shu! Shu! Sugar! Shu! Sugar! Non! Non! Chiri Peppā, Popping up! Shu! Shu! Sugar! Shu! Sugar! Jan ken pon ！ Zettai kanaeru tte kitto minna negatteru (I WISH) Dokidoki tte (gū) shichau (choki) O to shi (pā) go ro (WHAT IS LOVE？) Dare ga katsu ka wakannaikedo ( OK ) Kenka suru kurai nanka nakayoshi (We are friends) Zettai makeran nai tte mitometeru ( so desu ) Ato dashi ( gū ) nuke kake ( choki ) Shinai ( pā ) ndayo ( isse no ) Saisho wa gū kara no furendoshippu ( All Right ) Iron'na iro ga arukara Atsumacchaeba ,ne kashima shi ( Wao ) Kawaiku naritai tte omou no wa Koi ni koi shichau o to shi go ro Akogare datte mochibeshondesu On'nanoko wa min'na raibaru ( GoGoGo ) Zettai kachitai tte kitto minna omotteru ( tōzen ) Piripiri tte ( gū ) shichau ( choki ) O to shi ( pā ) go ro ( I MYME ) Non! Non! KitChiri ne Peppa All Right ( All Right ) Nandakandade nanka nakayoshi ( We are friends ) Zettai makerarenai tte omotteru ( so desu ) Dakara ( gū ) ganbacchau ( choki ) O to shi ( pā ) go ro ( I MYME ) Tomodachi ni nattatte jan ken pon ( All Right ) Iron'na iro de sakukara Atsumacchaeba (Cute) hanataba ( Yeah ) Suki tte saisho wa shugā resu ( Non Sweet ) Amaku naru no wa korekara ！( sore tte tōzen ) Gucchippa gucchippa ittemiyō ( gucchippa ) Minna de isse ni Saisho wa gū (Non) Saisho wa gū (Chiri) Saisho wa gū (Peppā) Jan ken pon!(pon!) English It’s gonna get sweeter from here on out (Yay!) It’s a ro-ro-rockin’ good time (Rock!) It’s sei-sei-seized my gaze (Scissors!) Like a blooming tulip, a part of my girlish heart (Yeah!) My heart, it kind of feels (Paper!) Like I’m hungry, I think? (Rock!) This tightness, this clenching — could this be love? (Peace!) I mean, come on, of course I wanna hear You tell me you think I’m cute And who’s number one? (Who, who?) It’s all-out war (Woo hoo!) Girls one and all are rivals Hey, hey! C’mon, say it, say it, here’s my specialty (Popping up!) Hey, hey! C’mon, fair and square — rock-paper-scissors! “I wanna win!” — well, everyone thinks that! (Of course!) I’m at that age where jealousy flares up (Rock, paper, scissors! Me, myself and I!) No, not spicy like chili or pepper, just right Before we knew it, I guess we just clicked (We are friends!) “I don’t wanna lose!” — you think and give it your all (Oh yes!) At times it’s back-and-forth, push-and-shove (Rock, paper, scissors! Me, myself and I!) Friendship through competition? (All right!) Flowers come in many colors Gather them and you’ve got a cute bouquet (Yay!) I’m fixated on cuteness, you know I’m at that age where I’m in love with love Get it in your sights and get pumped up Girls one and all are rivals (Go go go!) “I wanna win!” — well, everyone thinks that! (Of course!) I’m at that age where jealousy flares up (Rock, paper, scissors! Me, myself and I!) No, not spicy like chili or pepper, just right Before we knew it, I guess we just clicked (We are friends!) “I don’t wanna lose!” — you think and give it your all (Oh yes!) At times it’s back-and-forth, push-and-shove (Rock, paper, scissors! Me, myself and I!) Friendship through competition? (All right!) Flowers come in many colors Gather them and you’ve got a cute bouquet (Yay!) The word "like" is sugarless in the beginning (Non sweet!) It's gonna get sweeter from here on out! (Of course!) Everybody together! Rock goes first! (Non!) Rock goes first! (Chiri!) Rock goes first! (Pepper!) Rock paper scissors! Paper! Category:Songs Category:Covers Category:Vocaloid 2 Category:PriPara Category:PriPara songs and covers Category:User:CharmTheSecretProfileCreator